With rapid development of mobile communications, a trunk system, serving as a commanding and scheduling system in dedicated mobile communications, has a dual function of switching and controlling, and basic service functions provided by the trunk system such as group call, floor preemption, and dynamic group number assignment have become important parts of mobile communications services.
Currently, existing trunk systems are all narrow-band trunk systems oriented to specific radio access technologies, and this type of narrow-band trunk system implements a delay required by trunk communication by reconstructing a radio technology system.
Because the existing trunk system reconstructs the radio access technology system, costs for implementing trunk services are increased, and coupling of the narrow-band trunk system and the radio access technology provided in the prior art limits functions of the trunk system.